ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ostrich Prince
The Ostrich Prince is a 58-minute TV special created by Stephen Silver that aired on Nickelodeon in 2002. It featured Fred the Ostrich as the narrator, Fred's nephew Alvin as Sir Alvin, the Ostrich Prince, Farley, among others. The television special marked the debut of both Alvin and Farley (the very large green blue-nosed monster) to the Fred the Ostrich world. The Ostrich Prince is often claimed to be the first time that Fred was specifically identified as an ostrich, however, the distinction actually dates far back as 1998, even before appearing in The Cinderella Story, Fred the Ostrich & His Pals, and Fred the Ostrich Saves Christmas. Plot The special opens with Fred and several other ostriches at the garden, when a small ostrich they do not recognize appears. The ostrich introduces himself as Sir Alvin the Brave, explaining that he is actually a prince. He recounts, in flashback, how he once fought a large green monster named Farley and was transformed into an ostrich by Farley's master, the antagonistic witch Samanta Grimfall. Samanta intended to give Alvin to Farley as his breakfast, but Alvin ran off before they could catch him. The other ostriches laughingly dismiss Alvin's story as a fairy tale; Fred is more sympathetic, though he himself does not fully believe Alvin. Alvin reveals to Fred that he cannot run so fast, and Fred gives him running lessons. Nearby, they hear King Hubert the Second proclaiming that he will step down as king that evening; and his daughter, Princess Gloria (who is turning nineteen that day), will be crowned queen. Alvin is overjoyed, as he must be kissed by a princess in order to be returned to human form. The princess later comes to garden, and Alvin learns that she is under an enchantment that prevents anyone from understanding what she says (her speech consists mostly of spoonerisms). As she sits by the well, singing to herself, she accidentally drops her golden ball in the water. Alvin offers to retrieve it for her if she will befriend him and take him to the palace (two conditions that must be met before she can kiss Alvin). Though initially reluctant, Gloria agrees; and Alvin succeeds in fetching the ball, despite his limited swimming skills. Gloria puts him in her basket to take him back to the palace; but before they leave, Alvin learns that Samanta is also at the palace, posing as the king's sister. Alvin reveals Samanta's identity to Fred, who follows him to the palace to keep an eye on him. At the palace, it is revealed that Samanta placed the enchantment on Gloria so that she could not tell anyone of Samanta's true identity. Alvin asks Gloria to kiss him, saying he will turn into a prince. She does not believe him; but in an effort to befriend her, he points out that he can understand her jumbled speech. They sing a duet of the song that Gloria had been singing at the well; but before they can kiss, Samanta catches them. Recognizing Alvin, she vows she will feed him to Farley before being summoned to speak with the king about the upcoming coronation. Gloria tells Robin the only way to destroy Samanta's power is to "bake the hall in the candle of her brain," which Alvin does not understand. As Gloria and Samanta leave for lunch, Alvin asks Gloria to kiss him good-bye; Samanta suggests she bring Alvin with them instead. At lunch, Samanta announces that she and Hubert have decided Samanta shall be crowned queen, as Gloria cannot be understood. Gloria frantically tries to tell her father the truth about Samanta, but he does not understand her mixed-up speech. Alvin also tries to tell the king the truth, but Samanta silences him by stuffing his mouth with popovers. Unable to get through to her father, Gloria storms out, leaving Robin behind. Samanta takes Alvin to Farley's lair in a cage. Alvin lulls Farley to sleep with a lullaby, and Fred (who had followed Alvin into the lair) tries to free Alvin. Unsuccessful, he pretends to be Samanta and tricks Farley into freeing Alvin himself (while sleepwalking). Farley then wakes up, realizing he was tricked and intent on eating Robin. He chases Fred and Alvin around his lair, smashing furniture to pieces with his club in the process, until a falling pillar knocks him unconscious. Fred and Alvin escape, but learn that the coronation is starting. Alvin tells Fred to go back to the field and summon the other ostriches, while he tries to figure out what "bake the hall in the candle of her brain" means. Fred and the ostriches return just before Samanta is to be crowned, and help Alvin disrupt the coronation. Amidst the chaos of the ostriches, Gloria yells out "The candle of her hane!"; and Alvin realizes "bake the hall in the candle of her brain" really means "break the ball in the handle of her cane." He bites Samanta on the arm, causing her to drop her cane and shatter the glass ball in its handle. Samanta's power destroyed, she collapses and turns into a vulture, which flies off. Gloria's enchantment is broken, and she tells the truth to her dumbfounded father. She expresses her thanks to the ostriches, particularly Alvin, whom she kisses in gratitude. Alvin turns back into a prince, to everyone's amazement, and professes his love for Gloria. The king, still confused but not wanting to spoil the happy ending, crowns Gloria queen; everyone sings in celebration. Back at the garden, Fred reveals that Alvin and Gloria were eventually married, and that he still sees them sometimes. They then appear with their infant son, whom they have named after Fred. Fred goes into a nearby pond and plays around, humming Gloria's song from earlier as the credits roll. *The Whatnot subjects all appear and cheer and sing occasionally, but it is unknown who voiced them. Trivia *Later syndicated alongside The Fred the Ostrich Show. *This special marks the debut of assorted generic ostriches, who would be part of the Fred the Ostrich franchise. Also debuting is the short-lived character Farley, the green monster. Category:TV Specials Category:2002 Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises